Shield, Bow and Axe
by jetslinger333
Summary: This is an idea what if Kratos and others was in the Rise of the Shield Hero world and whhat impact. one shot
1. Chapter 1

God of war x Rise of the Shield Hero

Naofumi the Shield Hero along with Raptalia and Filio just manage to rescue a boy from drowning whom was wearing clothes that was worn by the north people. The boy was young probably twelve years old by the look of him.

It happen when they heard a voice shouting for help after their battle with the waves at first the group thought it was their imagination but the voice grew louder and Raptalia concern of the voice went straight towards the source.

They found and help a boy from drowning while the boy rest the gang look around his stuff to see who he is. They found a disturb talking head, Raptalia nearly cleaved it into two and Filo almost try to eat it only the boy who barely awake just now save the head that was screaming by saying it's with him and went back to rest out of exhaustion .

"Thank you for saving me and the lad I can't thank you enough." Mimir the head was put on a stump of a tree allowing everyone to hear and see him still it was very disturbing.

"It was no need." Naofumi wouldn't care just a bit disturb seeing a talking head for the first time.

"Where are my manners, I am Mimir I'm the greatest ambassador to the gods, the Giants, and all the creatures of the Nine Realms. I know every corner of these lands, every language spoken, every war waged, every deal ever struck. They call me… Mimir! —smartest man alive and I have the answer to your every question."

Naofumi snorted that was just exaggerating much except Filio's eyes sparkle seems intrigue.

"Father!" The boy was fully awake and look confused seeing his surrounding one was a girl with animal ears and tails the other with wings knowing both of them weren't human.

"Great Laddy you're awake and don't worry were safe but I don't know what happen to brother might be, that we got separated during the storm."

"So where are we Mimir?"

"We might be somewhere further than the nine realms that not even Odin knew about it."

"I thought you knew all the realms?"

"Just the nine realms laddy, even Vanir and Aesir knew when to stop exploring more realms as they might bite more than you can chew."

"Sorry to interrupt but we like to know who are you both and where are you from."

"I already introduce myself and this is Atreus son of Kratos we were caught in some kind of storm during our travel as such we might came this world by accident." Both of them remembering a giant vortex storm.

Naofumi look at them with suspicious it was too far-fetched it was similar to their being summon, "What your story, call caution but I don't buy it."

"Naofumi-sama please just let us hears their story."

"Thank you milady It's a bit of a story but since we had the time why not tell our journey and how we got here." Mimir started his story how he was once adviser to the all father Odin, how he was imprison being accuse for aiding the giant and how he was save from his imprison by Kratos and their journey to deliver Atreus mother final will.

Raptalia and Filio cried how beautiful it was while Naofumi was still suspicious about the story but he doubt none of Mimir said is untrue seeing the boy reaction to his mother name spoken.

"And that's my story lad and it seems you also suffered the same fate just like me and brother Kratos."

"Shut up, I'm going to sleep hearing this just ruin my mood." It was an unbelievable story hearing there are gods and monster from another world but it wasn't impossible since they were in another world too. The only Norse God name he knows was Odin and only because that was use in games and light novels theme.

"You have to forgive Naofumi-same, it's just that there are things happen to him."

"I know milady I knew from his eyes it's the eyes of distrust to others being betray by the person he trust and then left to rot. We will talk more once we rest including you little brother, you don't have to worry. If Kratos is here he will survive and will be searching for you."

"Thank you Mimir."

As thus all of them rest and sleep on that night.

* * *

Naofumi told the talking head about where they are and they so called System that involved slave that help increase their chance of level up and survive the waves and monsters. After seeing how well Atreus fought using the bow he was impress.

The boy was good he was able to use different type of magic bow that he was using Naofumi might even mistake the bow as a hero weapon that Itsuki use. Not only that he can even use Runic Summons which summon animals image to help in battle.

He also found out the boy was good in handling Filo is probably due that he was a boy that love animals like how he got along with Raptalia. So he decided to allow Atreus to become his slave companion.

"Are you telling me I have a better chance of survival in this world if I become your slave like Filo and Raptalia." Atreus ask

"Yes"

"I don't want to interrupt but Naofumi boy has a point little brother this is a new world and new set of rules that we don't know about and our chance of survival is pretty slim even with on our own."

"It's all right Atreus master Naofumi is a kind person and I trust him including Filio here."

Atreus was still skeptical but he felt like he can trust Raptalia and Filio "Alright we accept the condition."

"But I must warn you Naofumi if the boy's father found out that you enslaved his son let's just say it wouldn't be pleasant and you better explain it in two sentences to him."

"Is he that terrifying." Naofumi just snorted.

"Do not underestimate the boy father the man has killed foul creatures and gods with his bare hands and you better not be on his shit list."

Naofumi would have scoff but the way Mimir tone said was truthful and fear.

So both of them were brought to the slave shop and branded with crest slave and Atreus scream on how painful it was including Mimir even though he was a head but still can feel pain. After that Naofumi then teach them about the status and level how it involves their abilities and survival.

Both of them continue their journey with their peddling and selling accompany by two new companions.

Atreus learns that his status as a bow user includes skills on display to see and upgrade including levels.

Atreus was amaze seeing a new different world unlike Migard there wasn't any life left and those are alive try to kill them. Still he learn many things about being peddle, making potion and learning how to use the game like system.

Even Mimir was intrigue with the system it was something not even his world had how he was able to see his status which it's impress him. For Mimir knew the knowledge of the night realms and other which it would find it useful things to learn but the Shield Hero needed to put inside the box since the last thing Naofumi needed for other to accuse him doing witchcraft.

Then Atreus meets the other heroes and he found all of them to be dull. The spear Hero is more like a skirt chaser and airhead that doesn't even know common sense. Not only that he only the words on the hated women that frame Naofumi can be seen.

The Sword Hero always kept to himself being aloof like he is trying to act cool.

The Bow Hero is naïve and childish, it remained Atreus how childish he was it during his journey to Jotenheim that he learned and experience to become mature and learn more about his father past.

All of them look at Atreus an accusing Naofumi that he would take a child as his slave but Atreus counter that Naofumi save his life and he choose to become his slave and it wasn't force.

Still the group was done what they need and was confront by another person whom was a little girl wearing a high class outfit. Melty as she called herself. HOW SHE INSISTED that Naofumi apologize to her father. Naofumi doesn't care and would have leaved her alone if not for the fact someone aim to kill her.

It was Atreus the one who shoot the soldiers that were about to killed her while Naofumi shield Melty and then they shouted that the Shield Hero was trying to kill them or whatever crap to made him to be the bad guy.

As thus all of them became runaways fugitive trying to cross the border at the same avoid being chase by the dumbass heroes that they can't tell between truths or false. At the same time Atreus starting become friends with Melty it may be due him being an only child alone growing up.

Melty also felt that way how she never had a friend or someone of her age. Others that only want to meet her because of her status as a princess. She knew all the children nobles only spoke her just because she was a princess. How they talk her beauty and their sweet tongue but Atreus was different not only he knew how to handle Filllio but he didn't view her as a princess like all those before her. He only looks at her like a person not her status as a princess.

Naofumi learn that Melty was a princess voice his distaste especially learning that she was related to trash it took Raptalia and Mimir to convince him to let her help with his journey to silvelt.

But during the journey both Melty and Atreus learn more about the world and the treatment of those who aren't human especially demi-humans slave.

Melty asked Mimir why

"Young lady this is nothing more than influence and fear I've seen many thing in my life and I know, the humans fear those who are different than themselves as such they persecuted those who are different and other reason is because of religion of the three heroes using it to advance their human supremacy believe."

"It's just wrong to persecute others for being different."

"It's just human nature young lady unless there is change this world they will continue think such way."

"Then I will change the world not just for Filio but for demi humans."

"The way you're asking is impossible, you are merely a second princess that was accused being brainwash and I doubt you have any influence to change the situation. After all, your father was easily tricked into killing you including your big sister." It was a harsh truth and Mimir won't sugarcoat about this.

"I got to try, I can't just be naïve about the world. You told me stories Mimir about what happen to the giants because the paranoid king he committed genocide and torture you every day leaving you nothing more than a head."

"I don't want to be that kind of ruler."

"You're not alone Melty I'll be there to help you."

"Oh little brother how much you mature, brother would so proud."

* * *

This scene from episode 24

The Shield party was battling against Glass and her companions when all of sudden a flying axe almost hit L'Arc as he deflected it easily

"Whose there!"

When the axes return back towards its owner everyone got the glimpse of the person. He appears older with more wrinkles on his face looking to be in his mid late 50s or 60s. His goatee has grown into a bushy, full beard which covers half his face and has several gray hairs. His skin is pale and looks like covered with ashes, and his tattoos have faded slightly. He retains the scar on his abdomen; however, it is larger and less jagged than before due to him stabbing himself at the end of God of War III.

"Father!" Atreus shouts with joy knowing Kratos was here and safe.

"Brother thanks goodness that you're safe and arrive just in time."

"So you're the boy's father forgive for roughing up we had our reason." The scythe hero talk with confidence but every fiber of his instinct was screaming how dangerous that person is. His companion Therese was also the same.

"Leave now." Kratos give him a warning.

"Sorry old man that I can't do." With a quick flick he rushed forward towards the former god of war. Kratos that survive the wave's monsters and other things that piss him all ready reach level 120 not only that his stat was higher than an average human. Combine his experience as a Sparta that knew only battle, gods and monster who are stronger and faster than him.

Kratos just side step and hold L'Arc L wrist and broke it like a twig. Then he screams like a bitch how it hurts so much. It was his first time felt such pain it was usually pain from battle and exhaustion that he felt. This was the first time his wrist broken.

Kratos wasn't the type to just stop and quickly he step on the hero foot and broke it. L'Arc screams again feeling both his wrist and foot broken. That not evens his resistance skill and level was able stop such an attack.

L'Arc his companion shouted out in fear and tossing a potion to help him heal but Atreus using his bow aim destroyed the healing potion.

Kratos instinct was screaming he quickly pull out his own shield defending against the onslaught by Glass but at the same time giving Naofumi to use his soul eater shield again.

Glass quickly tries to defend against the shield Hero attack with little success.

"Dam it were losing" the scythe hero was looking at the oldman and felt fear for the first time. He still had few of his potion left but if he use it the boy would counter it with the bow not only that his companion was occupied with the others.

Kratos was gripping his axe tightly waiting for the right moment even though he may be a god but doesn't mean he would take any chance of this world rule.

"Heh old man what's your name."

"My name is not importance to those like you."

"Arrogant huh" he quickly pull out the potion and chew them waiting the right moment stalling and enduring the pain of glass preventing Atreus from shooting his healing potion.

Kratos quickly throw his axe aiming at the hero he deflected it , but that what Kratos wanted as he quickly dash forward delivering a strike at his gut sending him flying to the end of the ship with shield bash.

"Glass we need to retreat" his companion shouted seeing the turn of the tide.

Seeing her companion in such state and outnumbered they already knew the outcome. Glass quickly gather her companions and lifting them to the sky to escape back to their world.

Naofumi wasn't satisfied he wanted to know why since the feeling of betrayal still lingers in his heart.

When everything was over Atreus run to Kratos and hugs him including Kratos himself after being separated from his son.

"Boy I'm glad you're safe,"

"Heh don't forget about me brother."

"You too head."We have so much to talk boy."

"Yes"

* * *

This is just a random idea I though what if Kratos, Atreus and Mimir were stranded in Rise of the shield hero world. Why I put Kratos last is because it would be overkill and it's a good experience for Atreus bonding and meeting new people.

Other reason is the dynamic entrance


	2. This is not a chapter

This is not an update but a message after much thinking I've decided to expand the story but I need

a person that can help with proofreading the story first since so many would complain of the words. Other reason is that

I don't have much free time to play the god war games again to create the story

for those who wanted to adopt my story also can.

So for those who wanted to me continue or adopt this story PM me.


End file.
